


Dear Evan Hansen Oneshots {REQUESTS OPEN}

by little_gremlin_trash



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Jewish Evan Hansen, M/M, Menstruation, Mild Smut, Periods, Trans Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Trans Evan Hansen, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-14 02:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_gremlin_trash/pseuds/little_gremlin_trash
Summary: Just a bunch of DEH oneshots. Fluff and Smut. REQUESTS OPEN





	1. Author's Note

**"Hello, underachievers!" **

**-Noah Adams (@noahfinnce on YouTube)**  
  


Love the guy, he's the bestttttttttt

Okay. So, this story will consist of transgender characters inside the ships. You can request any of the ships listed, however I do not write polyamorous ships because they are confusing for me to write sometimes. I have nothing against them, I personally love them. Sincerely Three is a must for me. But I can't write it. Sorry kiddos

But, in the ship, one character will be trans. Sometimes it'll be mentioned, sometimes not, depending on whatever you put in your request. You can pick which character is trans, and the plot, and whatever the subject of it is. 

I will not write Stockholm Syndrome, Rape/Non-Con, Incest, or Pedophilia. I'll put trigger warnings for chapters with misgendering and self-harm. 

Request whatever besides what I have not listed. But if I respond back with that I am not comfortable with a certain type of request, please kindly suggest something else. Sometimes things can trigger some stuff that has happened in my life and that can make it tough to write. Once your request is published, I will reply back with the title and number of the chapter :)

Happy reading and requesting!!   
  
-Alex, The Author

(I prefer they/them/theirs and ze/zem/zir pronouns btw)


	2. What's This?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, this is /really/ short but yeah. 
> 
> For Annie
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Transgender menstruation, deadnaming(just a little bit), and dysphoria

Connor was curled up in a lanky ball of pain, anxiety, and gender dysphoria. It was day 3 of the dreaded bloodbath. His boyfriend of 3 months, Jared, was due home from college classes at any moment. For the time being, he was covered in a blanket, with a heat pack on his abdomen and a bottle of Ibuprofen and Pamprin on the side table. He was just about to doze off when…

_ Click .  _

“Connor, I’m- oh. Baby, have you been to the doctor? You’ve been like this for 3 days now!” Jared exclaimed in a rushed manner. 

“J-Jared, I-I’m… I-I…” The taller boy hesitated. “I’ll be fine. I’m sure it’s just a bug.”  _ So close, yet so far _ , he deemed. He was so close to coming out, but his anxiety choked it down. He just couldn’t do it.  _ Not yet _ , he thought,  _ Not now _ . 

“...Alright. But if anything gets extreme, I  **am ** taking you to the doctor.” 

“N-No, Jared. You know I hate the doctor’s office.” The truth was, he hadn’t legally changed his name yet. It was still Clarissa Jo Murphy on his driver’s license, his medical records, all of it. 

He wanted so desperately to be Connor Joseph Murphy legally, but he just didn’t have the funds himself. If Jared took him to the doctor, they would state his real name and it would be a  **disaster** . 

Jared sighed, “True…” 

That was the end of the conversation. 

That is, until the next day. 

The Next Day: 

Jared carefully approached Connor, holding a small light green wrapper that had been previously rolled up in toilet paper to be hidden. He already knew why it was there, he had grown up with 2 transgender family members and knew what pad wrappers looked like. He sat down next to Connor on the bed and slid his fingers up his arm and side with featherlight touches. Connor bit his lip and hummed, sitting up to see his lover. 

“Hi, J. How-How were classes?” Connor said quietly as if trying to hide something in his voice. 

“They were fine. But, I was wondering...could you tell me what,” Jared paused to dangle the pad wrapper lightly in front of the taller male’s face, “ **this** is?”    
Connor’s eyes went extremely wide and his skin color drained pale. “J-Jared, I can explain--”

“Shh...Connor, love, no need to get upset. I know. I just wanted to hear it from you. You didn’t deserve for me to find out this way. So...can you tell me?”

“I’m...I’m transgender. I...I’m on my p-period…” With that, he burst into tears. 

Jared pulled Connor into his arms and Connor nestled his head in the crook of his neck. 

“I love you, Connor Joseph,” he muttered. Connor’s breathing hitched and he looked up at him with his teary, hazel eyes.    
“I love you, too. A lot.” Connor smiled as Jared wiped his eyes. 

“It doesn’t even matter that you’re trans. You’re still the big spoon.” Connor laughed at that. They were silent for the next few moments until Jared-motherfucking-Kleinman and his gutter mind had to break the silence. 

“I’ll even let you top.” 


	3. Dancing in Fuzzy Socks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't a request, I just wanted to write this for myself because like, yeah. 
> 
> ALL LYRICS USED IN THIS ONESHOT BELONG TO THE WRITERS OF BEETLEJUICE  
I DO NOT OWN THESE LYRICS
> 
> Btw this ends in liek, my terrible smut. But Connor's genital terms include: 
> 
> For his well, eNtRaNcE, I use cunt  
For the englarged trigger button us trans folk all know the name of, I use T-dick. Don't steal it, it's my thing and if you steal it I'll find y'all :) (I'm something of a trans myself(hah, memes bitches), I'm non-binary but I have really bad dysphoria and really want a male body type so yeah. I know what it's like, and it s u c k s. Anyway, read on my dudes)  
That's about it. Yerp. 
> 
> AND ALSO CONNOR HAS HAIR LIKE MIKE HAD WHEN HE WAS IN NEWSIES FITE ME

Evan was sliding around the kitchen, Connor's fuzzy socks all the way up to his knees, his boxer shorts down enough just a little to outline his happy trail. He was shirtless, which revealed a beautiful, intricate tree tattoo on his back. Connor had been gone since 9 AM and Evan decided to take the small moment he had to goof around while his lover was at the store. 

He was already on the 10th song by the time Connor slipped through the door, catching him in the act. 

"Together we'll exterminate, aSsAsSiNaTe-NO! ThE fInEr pOiNtS cAn wAiT bUt fIrsT yOu gOtTa sAy mY nAMe- HOLY SHIT!!! CONNOR, YOU SCARED ME!" Evan exclaimed, a blush painting his cheeks and down his neck. 

"Wearing my "period socks", are we? Hot. And weird. But mostly hot." He smirked, crossing his arms. Evan giggled.   
  
"Hey, I'm supposed to be doing the dirty talk. I'm the top." He protested.   
  
"You may be the top but that doesn't mean I can't initiate things." Connor pouted, trying to look cute even though his dysphoria began to eat at him from Evan's comment. Evan may not be that smart, but he knew when something was bothering his boyfriend. 

"Oh...right...I'm sorry, Connor. You're-You're right." He walked towards Connor and gripped his hips. Connor pushed his hands away and gently hugged him, lifting him up as he stood up all the way. Earning a squeak out of the smaller male. 

"Connor! Hey, stop. You know I don't like that. P-Put me...P-Put me down please."

"Mm....nah, I don't think so." Connor argued playfully. His boyfriend only squirmed. 

"Put m-me...Connor, p-please..." He began to tremble. "**Now**." He demanded. Connor placed him down immediately, apologizing for triggering Evan. His boyfriend didn't like to be touched without permission, especially when he was the smaller one in the relationship. It made him feel vulnerable and uncomfortable. 

"Ev, baby, can you look at me?" Evan only shook his head. Connor sighed slightly and ran a hand through his short, curly hair, which caused his beanie to fall off. He shuffled into their bedroom and inched off his binder, all the while desperately trying not to accidentally look down. He suddenly felt soft hands on his skin, his hands removed and his binder being inched off for him. Connor yelped and covered his chest while Evan frantically searched for a baggy shirt. 

"H-HoldonConnoruhm. I'll....I'llgeta...I'llgetit." He squealed in happiness when he found a baggy, but cropped sweater. "Is this okay?" 

"Y-Yeah...s'fine." He grabbed the sweater and pulled it on quickly as Evan coiled his fingers in his belt loops. 

"Mm. Is that, um. Are those packer boxers in there?" Evan asked quietly. Connor nodded with a blush.   
  
"Mhm..." 

"Can I...Can I see? I-It's weird, but I just--. I think that's hot. You...You'reobviouslyhotwithoutthembutIjustreallywannasee-"

"Ev. Stop. Yeah, y-you can see." Evan smiled widely, his eyes crinkling at the edges. He inched off Connor's tight pants and swallowed hard at the sight. 

"That's...wOw, um-" His voice cracked and he looked away, resisting the urge to touch it. Connor snorted. "Go ahead. Bathe in your secret bottom energy." 

Evan grumbled. "M'not a bottom, I am a top, somebody make my anxiety stop. I can talk to girls, I can do it, yes I can. ... ... well shit, I cannot talk to girls."   
  
"Oh my God, Evan. No TikToks before sex. /Please/." This made Evan snort and raise an eyebrow. 

"So we're having sex now, then?" His hand crept inside the boxers, making Connor squeak. "Y-Yeah..?"

*A few minutes later because I can't write moments leading up to sex because I'm a weakling*

"E-hah...Ev.." Connor whimpered as he gripped Evan's hair. The smaller male pressed a small kiss to his T-dick, making Connor whimper again and buck his hips. He dropped his jaw when Evan slipped in his tongue, letting out a huff of air. Evan slipped in a finger as well and curled it against his pleasure spot. It was clear that he had never done this before based on his nervous breaths, but his performance could easily be mistaken for a pro. 

"Evan, that's-that's amazing. W-Where did you learn that?" 

Evan shrugged and pulled his tongue away to respond. "The hub. And...Jared told me. He's..um. He's trans, too, so he told me what to do and what not to do when going d-down on a trans guy." Connor smiled a little. "That's sweet." Evan nodded and went back to thrusting with his tongue, a groan slipping out of Connor's mouth when he pressed light touches to his T-dick with his thumb. Connor squirmed and tightened around him. 

"Evan I-I'm....m'close." He said quietly, earning a hum and more promising nips, kisses, and licks from the other boy. He came quickly with that, Evan kissing his lips and stroking his T-dick as he came down from the high.   
"Good. That-That was really...That was...mm." He sighed tiredly before his eyes sprung open and landed on Evan's boner, which was trapped inside his boxers.   
"Need help?"   
"Y-Yeah.." 

Needless to say, Connor didn't go to his classes the next day, and all of Connor's fuzzy socks had disappeared into Evan's jean drawer. 


End file.
